MotherSister, speak to me
by RumilPrudence
Summary: ABANDONED. Contact me if you wish to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Mother-Sister, speak to me.

**Author:** AegnorTelemnar-DeadeyePrudence

**Summary:** "Take him and go, Elenwen! Go! Don't look back. My time is done. I will go to Mandos in peace, if I believe that my baby is safe! Please go! You are strong, I know you will make it. Go! Please take him safely to your Ada! I love you my daughter!" (My summaries are really bad, if you haven't noticed.)

**Disclaimer:** None of the things that you recognise from Tolkien's original work, are mine. The invented or unknown things are.

* * *

"Take him and go, Elenwen! Go! Don't look back. My time is done. I will go to Mandos in peace, if I believe that my baby is safe! Please, go! You are strong, I know you will make it. Go! Please take him safely to your Ada! I love you my daughter!" said Queen Melannen. 

She had received a large blow to her chest and her legs. She knew she wouldn't survive. She had gone into labour late last night. She was moved into a cave where being as it was dark and in the darkness, the other elves had not seen the slit at the back of the cave, which opened out into the mountains. The orcs had snuck in being quite quiet and murdered everyone in the cave. Queen Melannen was hit but she acted dead and protected her baby from this small war-like fight.

The orcs were high in numbers and there was only a patrol of a dozen elven soldiers outside the cave. They fought hard but death came toward them as swift as the river. No torture took place and no body was brutally destroyed and so the faces were still distinguishable when Elenwen came back from the river after collecting water. At first she was totally shocked and as she overcame the initial shock she looked for her baby brother as she could still fell his presence in her heart.

She had walked into the cave to find the most hideous sight greet her. The orcs were sitting there near the slit of the other entrance and laughing loudly at something. She moved a little to see a young elf not even near her first centuries maybe around 50 years old or so being tortured by the orcs. She was whipped continuously all over her body. As Elenwen peered closely in the dark, she saw that some of the marks on the child's body were old. 'How long has she been kept with these hideous creatures?' she thought angrily. Yet she watched amazed at how the child bore all the whips in silence.

As she turned around to look at the other elves in the cave she saw her mother's midwife, her guard and another few ladies who had decided to come on the picnic with the queen. Then she spotted the queen's body. It was the most hideous sight. The queen was sat in a pool of blood with a small bundle in her hands that was hidden by her cloak, but Elenwen knew it was there nevertheless.

She was slowly undoing the cloak, when she heard a small cry. She had closed her eyes for a second and tried again. When she was done, she beheld the body of the little baby in her hands. She was a warrior and a court advisor, but not a nurse. She knew not how to hold a baby, besides the fact that she had held her younger brother in her hands when he was born, but that was well over a thousand years ago.

The child was wrapped in naught but a forest green cloak from one of the soldiers. She carefully held him in one hand as she created a sling with the other hand and put it around her neck and shoulders. As she placed the baby in the sling, he gave a small cry.

The laughing stopped and so did the sound of the whipping. Now she closed her eyes and muttered a soft prayer to the stars above as she heard the orcs try to sneak up on her from behind. She turned quickly and deftly pulled the sword out of its sheath. Orcs would not last long to her hand. She had of course been the most experienced of the warriors present on the patrol, and that was the major reason that the king had allowed the queen to go on the picnic in the first place. Now, she had failed the king as well.

But she had no time to dwell on this matter as orcs came after her, scimitars drawn and war cries loud. But she thanked the stars that none had seen the little bundle across her shoulders. Few were left now. She knew she could deal with them easily, but for that she would have to use both her hands, which meant that there was a risk of exposing the baby. She knew what she had to do when the queen had spoken.

Now she was lost, not able to decide whether to run and abandon the other child near the other entrance, or to stand and fight but risk exposing the baby. She wracked her brain for any one of the tactics she knew about orcs. Finally an idea struck. She remembered one old trick that she had picked up from the Lord Glorfindel when she was young.

She ducked swiftly and picked up an apple off the ground. She gave an orc a dazzling smile as she tossed the apple out the entrance she had come through. All the orcs turned to face the entrance and quickly ran out. It proved to be enough distraction for her to run out through the slit.

The girl looked up at her, scared, but when Elenwen showed her her own pointed ears, the girl smiled. Elenwen deposited the sling near the girl and ran back into the cave. Now, she was ready for the battle.

Suddenly the orcs turned back around and spotted her again. They shouted a loud war cry in the Black Tongue, and charged towards her. Elenwen swung her sword and got into her fighting stance. After all, she had to prove that she wasn't the Captain of Mirkwood's army for nothing.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Constructive criticism appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Name:** Mother-Sister, speak to me

**Author:** AegnorTelemnar-DeadeyePrudence

**Disclaimer:** None of Tolkien's characters or places or ideas are mine. The rest is.

* * *

She was sprayed with the black blood of the orcs as she slashed through them. The cave stank of dead orcs, yet she did not give up and kept fighting for the life of the two beings near the slit entrance of the cave. Both her hands were available to her right now and so it was much easier for her to fight. Yet she felt as if the orcs just kept coming. There was definitely a large bunch with the girl. But soon she saw the orcs slowing down with the attacks. They were now fewer in numbers. Elenwen swung her sword again with more newfound force. Soon she was through with all the orcs.

She walked out of the slit, as quickly as her tired body would permit her. After all she had gone to the river and back and also fought off so many orcs alone. She found that the child was sitting upright against a rock with the baby in her arms and was singing a song. Her voice was beautiful. 'Much better than my own,' thought Elenwen. The child looked up at Elenwen and smiled softly. Elenwen smiled back at the child. She looked inquisitively at the child. The child quickly caught on on what Elenwen was trying to ask.

"I can't remember anything at all. Not even my name or who my parents were. I have been trying to remember for so long, but all I can remember is the whips of these worthless creatures," she said after giving a shudder at the mention of the orcs. Elenwen sat down next to her. " I am happy you killed them. I have been with them for as long as I can remember. I am also happy to have met you. I had agreed to give up if I didn't meet anyone. I am glad that I waited."

She handed the baby to Elenwen, who got up but looked once again at the child. 'The child must heal, but we must move on quickly. Roaming orcs will pick up the scent of death. We will go to the stream. They will not cross the stream, not after the rumours of it having a murderous beast in it. The stream is not far, maybe 3 leagues from here. I must get back to the palace. But this route was only known to Daeron, and he is passed. Ai, Valar, I must see if I can find any maps in their bags.' When Elenwen looked back at the child, she saw that the child was standing up perfectly well on her two feet.

"They didn't harm my feet, only my back. They said that they had to make sure that I had hands and feet left to work for them," the child replied, as if she knew what Elenwen was thinking.

Elenwen walked into the cave through the slit and motioned for the child to follow her. The child hesitantly walked through and shuddered as the sight of the dead orcs. Elenwen saw this, walked over to the child and gently covered her eyes with her own hand. She carefully led the child out of the cave, where the elven camp was previously situated. She saw that some bags were carelessly strewn across the forest floor. She picked up a bag and looked inside. All she found was a bit of paper, a quill and some ink. She looked into some of the other bags until she found a flask of miruvor in one of the other bags. Yet there was no trace of a map. She used her head to work out which direction the palace was in.

'If we have been going northwest for around a week, and the sun has set to my left, then I am facing north. I must turn to my south, but the stream is to the southwest. So if I go southwest to the stream, after I have refilled the flasks, to my right or the northeast.' She looked around for any trace of food, but didn't find anything. She turned around to face the child. Smiling softly, she started walking towards the stream and took the child's hand in her own.

After walking a few minutes or so, Elenwen thought, 'Ahhhhh! I completely forgot about checking if the orcs had any food with them.' She quickly turned around and sprinted back to the cave. She looked around the cave for any traces of food.

'Nothing! Absolutely nothing! This is a thing unheard of! Orcs ravage and pillage! But they haven't stolen the food here, or at least they don't have it with them or have already eaten it.'

And so Elenwen turned around and sprinted back to where the frightened child was waiting. But she failed to notice the map that hung from one of the orc's hand, a map that showed all the details of the forest of Mirkwood written in Elvish.

* * *

Sorry it was short! Notes for my reviewers:

**0jenjen0:** I added extra commas to the previous chapter Abby!

**Moriarwen:** Yeah maybe I think I will slow down. Thanks for the advice!

**Cilmesse:** Yeah maybe skirmish would be a better word to use. I did change the age mistake. There may be some grammar mistakes but that is probably because English happens to be my third language!

**Ebony Falcon:** Thanks! I love the apple trick too. It maybe because I was taught it at military training!

Constructive criticism appreciated but please try not to be too hard, English is my third language!


End file.
